The Achnologia Chronicles
by FlatEarther27
Summary: This story follows the boy who would become Achnologia as he goes from boy to dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**FAIRY TAIL: THE ACHNOLOGIA CHRONICLES**

**Chapter 1**

Praena was huddled up in front of a fire he had started in a cave. He didn't know where he was except for that he was far from his village. He would never see his mother again, or his sister, or even his father, he told himself firmly. They were dead. Dragons never left any survivors.

But he couldn't help holding on to a small tendril of hope that somehow, they could have survived. Maybe his sister had been out gathering firewood, or his mother had found a hiding place capable of fooling the dragons, or his father could have fought the dragons off... Even as Praena thought these things, he knew how desperate they were- the village had had enough firewood to last them at least two moons, and, even though his mother was smart and his father was strong, neither of them could ever match a dragon in those fields.

Praena himself had only gotten away by sheer luck- he'd had a fight with his father and went off to sulk in the woods, and when he came back to his village, the dragons were burning it down. Since he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance if he went in, he turned and ran. He still hated himself for that, turning his back on his family and saving himself, but the rational part of his mind knew that he would just have been killed along with them. They wouldn't have wanted that.

He hadn't had anything to eat since then. It had only been seven hours since the dragons came, but he had been fed well by his parents, so he was already dizzy from the lack of sustenance. He could hunt - his mother had taught him, just in case something like this ever happened, but he didn't have a spear. He thought about going back to the remains of his village. Would there be anything left? And what if the dragons were still there, looking for survivors?

He sighed and walked out of the cave. The sun was beginning to set. If he was going to go back, he had to do it now. He told himself, if I'm going to die, then it would be quicker by dragon than by starvation. I've got nothing to lose. But there was a small voice in the back of his head, nagging at him that there must be some other way. He shook it off, though, and started running towards the remains of his village.

The dragons had left almost nothing behind of his village, except for a few scattered bones. When Praena realized that those bones belonged to people he knew, people he had probably talked to in the last day or so, he couldn't stop the tears from sliding down his face.

Then he saw it. Among the bones was his father's prized silver hunting spear. He walked toward it in a daze. Just as he reached it, however, a huge claw descended from the sky, and a booming voice said "Got one!"

Praena blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**FAIRY TAIL: THE ACHNOLOGIA CHRONICLES**

**Chapter 2**

Praena awoke, but kept his eyes closed. Was that all just a nightmare? It had to have been. He heard the clattering of pots and pans that meant his mother was making breakfast, and the squeak of the door that meant his father was getting home from his early morning run.

But when his eyes finally fluttered open, he didn't see the familiar wooden ceiling of his village home. He didn't even see a ceiling at all. What he saw was a huge brown dragon.

Praena screamed and backed up to the edge of the bed he'd been lying in, which wasn't his bed, with its mismatched covers and torn pillowcases, but a clean, bright white mess of covers that was actually quite comfortable.

"See, Achnologia?" came a distinctly human-sounding voice coming from behind the dragon "I should have woken him."

"Yeah, yeah," said the dragon, - Achnologia? - who backed away from the bed, revealing a nice-looking woman with dark brown hair and shining blue eyes, who was sitting in an ornate chair carved with pictures of humans and dragons.

Praena looked back and forth between the dragon and the human, trying to make sense of the situation. This dragon didn't look all that inclined to kill him, nor did he seem at all hostile to the woman in the chair. As this went against everything he had ever been taught about dragons, it felt like his brain was tied in a knot that he couldn't untangle, no matter how hard he tried.

"Sorry about Achnologia," the woman said calmly as Praena stared wide-eyed at her. "He can come off as menacing sometimes, but he's really quite nice."

All Praena could get out was a whimpered "d-dragon" while he pointed a shaky finger at it. Praena knew how much of a wimp he must've looked like, but couldn't stop his hand from shaking.

"Oh, that's right!" the woman said quite cheerfully, snapping her fingers. "You've probably been taught that all dragons are evil. That is how it is on the western continent, but here on Ishgar, most dragons live in harmony with humans."

It took Praena a few seconds to fully process this fact and gain a bit of composure. He still didn't know what was going on or fully trust the woman and dragon, but he still wanted to make a good impression on them. After all the things his father had taught him, he at least had to do that. "So, I'm on the eastern continent now?" he asked the woman politely, while keeping an eye on the dragon to make sure he didn't make any sudden moves.

"Yes," the woman said. "One of the dragons that lives here went on an expedition to the western continent a few days ago to see what the conditions were there. He came across the ruins of a small village and started searching for survivors, and found you."

"Did he find anyone else?" Praena asked cautiously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," she said. "She actually looks a lot like you. She had a big gash on her left side, but our best healers are tending to her right now.

"How old was she?" Praena was so excited by this news that he couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face.

"About three or four years older than you," the woman said, also smiling.

"Can I see her?" Praena asked, practically bouncing in his seat. He was _sure_ it was his sister. No other girls in the village were the same age as her _and_ even remotely looked like him.

The woman looked at the dragon. The dragon looked at the woman. "Sure," the woman told him. "I have business to get to, so Achnologia will lead you there.

He was so giddy with joy that he forgot to be scared of the dragons that he passed in the long hallway, or even comprehend what had just happened.

He drifted into a room that looked identical to the one he'd been lying in. His big sister was lying in the bed, eyes closed.

He stood over her for a long time, until her eyes finally fluttered open.

"Praena?" she said. "I thought you were dead."

He grinned harder than he had ever grinned before.


End file.
